The Secret of Crescent Coral Reef
The Secret Of The Crescent Coral Reef is the 8th episode of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Synopsis Dr. Nambu needs Jinpei to help in the construction of a new base. Plot Summary Galactor, the disruptors of world peace, have increased their power and run rampant all over the Earth. Doctor Nambu, concerned with the Earth's future, has began constructing a secret underwater base for the Science Ninja Team. Unfortunately, Galactor is already one step ahead of them, which means he has to figure out a new plan. Ken and Jinpei are out of Bird Style and in the park with other kids. Ken inflates balloons, something that Gatchaman would do also. The kids say that they would love to meet Gatchaman. Jinpei wonders if anybody ever heard of G4 and asks about the popularity of The Science Ninja Team by ranking each member. G4 is last in popularity. Ryu, Joe, Jun, and Ken are much more popular with Ken being the most popular. Jinpei is upset about being the laughing stock of the Science Ninja Team. As they walk in the beautiful city, Ken tries to calm him down. But Jinpei makes it known that he is determined to be more popular. Doctor Nambu calls them about their next assignment. He contacts them after they board the God Phoenix. Nambu says that they need to construct a secret base, but their assignment is to patrol an island. When Jinpei asks if they are guarding the island because it is the construction site of the new base, Nambu does not answer. Instead, he reminds Jinpei to watch for Galactor. Also, Nambu is concerned that Galactor will inhibit the construction, but reminds Gatchaman to not start a battle with them. But since Nambu did not say much else, Jinpei is not satisified. Joe hates patrolling assignments. Jun suspects that Nambu is up to something. Nambu's precautions are justified, as Galactor was spying on them. They were waiting the entire time and are already on to The International Science Organization. Jinpei eats in the Bubble Dome. He is frightned by a shark swimming towards him. The shark avoids The God Phoenix, causing ridicule by the rest of The Science Ninja Team. Ken had already told everybody else about Jinpei. They encounter a giant Sea Anenome mecha monster. Jinpei mocks Jun similar to how they mocked him. They respond by saying that the beast is a legitimate monster, and continue to prank Jinpei. It continues to bother Jinpei so much, that Jinpei insists that he needs to improve his popularity and courage. He is up all night until he deicdes to take the G4 Mecha to find the construction site himself. The mecha follows him to an underwater base. The base has already finished. Jinpei is about to declare mission accomplished until he is attacked by Katse. Katse explains that Jinpei has been had. Katse has seized Jinpei, Jinpei's mecha, the International Science Organization's base, and is ready to destroy the God Phoenix as well as the Science Ninja Team. No matter what they do, they are unable to prevent Katse from destroying the base. Ken blasts the mecha monster with a Bird Missile. They rescue Jinpei but Katse escapes. They fly away. The Science Ninja Team expects Nambu to be disappointed, but are surprised about his response. Everything happened as he had expected. He commends the Science Ninja Team. But they are concerned that while mecha monster is destroyed, so is the International Science Organization's new base. But Doctor Nambu, who raised The Science Team at one point in their lives, knows their psychology and made a plan to distract everybody. Since he correctly assumed that Galactor was already on to the International Science Organization, the mission had to be kept secret. Doctor Nambu hoped that Jinpei would infiltrate a Galactor facility by himself and for The God Phoenix to rescue him. With everybody located at the decoy base, The International Science Organization easily finished the real base. Joe and Jinpei feel that they were tricked. Ken asks what happened to the real base. They are still in the air. Doctor Nambu tells them it is directly below them. They find a coral reef which Nambu says is part of the base. It is disguised by the coral which also is one of the functions of the environmentally concious base. He says that the base is mobile. He is already on the base, and invites them to see their new fortress. The Science Ninja Team's secret underwater base has been finished. Galactor, you disruptors of world peace, give us your best shot! As long as there is Gatchaman and The Science Ninja Team, our beautiful Earth will be protected. Cast Japanese * Gatchaman : Katsuji Mori * Jun : Kazuko Sugiyama * Joe : Isao Sasaki * Jinpei : Yoku Shioya * Ryu : Shingo Kanemoto * Doctor Nambu : Toru Ohira * Berg Katse : Mikio Terashima * Leader X : Nobuo Tanaka * Clerk In Charge : Mitsuo Yokoi * Narrator : Hideo Kinoshita 2005 English Dub * Ken : Leraldo Anzaldua * Joe : Brian Jepson * Jun : Kim Prause * Ryu : Victor Carsrud * Jinpei : Luci Christian * Doctor Nambu : Andy McAvin * Submarine Copilot : Andy McAvin * Berg Katse : Edwin Neal * Leader X : Winston Parish * Narrator : George Manley Additional Voices : * Adeleye Lufadeju * Alan Demafiles * Charlie Campbell * Chris Hawley * Chris Nelson * Daniel Scruggs * Eddie L. Shannon, Junior * Eden J. Barrera * John Carrithers Notes *This episode's mecha monster is a sea anenome. *In this episode The International Science Organization builds a new base, but Galactor is far from defeated. At the same time, Galactor's mecha and bases are so fortified that The Bird Missiles are completely ineffective. Beginning with the next episode and continuing all the way to "Mortal Blow: Gatchaman Fire!", Galactor is immune to Bird Missiles. Errors * Ken and Jinpei are the only two members of The Science Ninja Team to have a dedicated Bird Style Transmutation Sequence. Ken, being Gatchaman, is the only one to have a complete dedicated sequence which includes his G1 Mecha (although it changes in subsequent episodes). Jinpei, being by himself most of the time sneaking into bases and setting traps, has a sequence where his clothes change into Bird Style. The others never get their own sequences individually nor together. Instead, they have the Bird Scramble Emblem appearing or colourful silhouettes of birds flying inistead. Midway into the programme, these sequences are abandoned, and instead beams of light cover their bodies and mechas during the transmutations. Joe, Jun, and Ryu are seen transmuting into Bird Style (and with Jun and Joe, out of Bird Style as well) but these transmutations are depicted as rapid beams of lights and usually accompanied by the spiral effects, but happen very quickly and are different every time. References